


Show me your feelings (with the ring)

by Jillflur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin and Connor are friends, M/M, Nines and Gavin are engaged, RK900 is called Nines, and so are Gavin and Tina, didn't write anything for a long time, english isn't my first language so read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Hank couldn't believe his eyes... was that a fucking engagement ring on Gavin Reed's finger?? No way, no way...Gavin got temporary transferred to another police department, when he comes back after one year and two month he has an engagement ring on his finger.Or the fic where Hank is going insane because he can't believe that someone would want to marry Gavin. (And why the fuck are Connor and Gavin friends??)





	1. You mean blue... like the ring?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I didn't write anything for a long long time. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Anyway, enjoy or whatever.

Hank sat at his desk looking down, his cup with the words _‘#1 Partner’_ firmly in his hands. He gripped it tighter when he thought about what would happen today.  
That’s right… today was the day. The most shittiest day in his life (okay, maybe he was exaggerating, like the one time Connor fell down from a ladder in the kitchen while he was trying to change a light bulb. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the android on the ground.)

Anyway, the reason he was holding his mug a bit too tightly was, because the number 1 asshole was coming back today. Hank sighed loudly, running a hand through his silver hair. For god’s shake it was fucking Monday morning, he couldn’t do this! Connor looked over to him, his eyes screaming worry but he didn’t say anything.

It had been one year and two month (he thinks?) since Gavin-I’m-better-than-anyone-Reed got temporary transferred to another station on the outside of Detroit. Fowler’s orders. He still remembered the day Reed discussed (more like fighting) with the captain in the office about his sudden transfer.

Hank still chuckled everytime he remembered Fowler’s exact words about Reeds aggressive behavior: _“Reed, this isn’t up for discussion! Either you go or you can leave your badge here! I put up with your aggressive behavior towards androids long enough! You are behaving like a fucking kid in puberty! No, even worst!”_

_“B-But Fowler! You know how much I hate those stupid tin cans-“_

_Fowlers booming voice screamed over Reeds pitiful reasoning, “It’s captain! And you can’t even look at fucking Connor without wanting to hit him!”_

_“It’s not that bad…,” mumbled Reed but the Captain wasn’t even listing to him anymore._

_“Your behavior towards androids is interfering people from working! You’ll get transferred to the other department, your will be working with an android as your partner. He already gave his confirmation on the matter. One year… I give you one year to get your head out of your ass and change your behavior towards androids. Do you understand?!”_

_“Shit!”  Even Hank could see through the glass how red Reed’s face was._

_“I said: Do You Understand?”_

_There was a silence for a few seconds before Reed’s voice said quietly, “…Yes.”_

Hank still couldn’t believe that it was almost one year and a half since he last saw Reed’s ugly mug, he called a face on a regular bases, he only saw him once a month, when he needed to hand Fowler his report about his process on _his ‘getting along better with android’_ protect. God, he didn’t even speak once with Reed only giving each other angry side glances everytime he walked by Hank’s desk.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered Connor speaking with him almost every time the detective visited the department. The last time Reed visited to hand over his report was two weeks ago. He remembered Connor and Reed standing in the break-room, Connor giving Reed a cup full of coffee with a smile, and Reed smiling back, like the two weren’t enemies from the first moment they saw each other. Hell, they looked like best friends who hang out on regular bases. He even saw Reed laughing at one of Connor’s stupid dinosaur puns he googled a few days ago, to cheer Hank up when he had a bad episode (it even worked...).

He wanted to ask Connor about the shift in their relationship but he forget about it when the two were called out, because of an anti-android demo that got a bit too aggressive. Now he regrets not asking Connor about it sooner. He could feel his hands shaking slightly, with the effort from holding back the question. He didn’t have time for this. He had a fucking report to write. He stared at his screen not seeing the words in front of him.

Damned!

Hank leaned to side slightly to look at Connor’s face better. The android looked up from his computer when he felt Hanks consisting stare. He raised an eyebrow slightly, putting the Hand down that was resting on his computer screen.

“Is something wrong, lieutenant?” asked Connor with a smooth voice, his eyebrow still raised. ‘Yes’ wanted Hank to scream but he held back.

Hank cough, trying to look casual, and not managing it in the slightest, “Say Connor, did something happen between you and the assh- ahhh I mean Reed?”

Hank washed Connor’s LED going yellow and spinning for a solid 10 seconds before going back to the calm blue. When he looked at Connor’s face, he saw the nervousness the android tried to hide (and failed). Heck! Connor wasn’t even looking at his face anymore, instead looking down at his hands that were drumming on the table. “I don’t know what you mean, Hank. Nothing really changed between me and the detective.”

Hank leaned forward looking at his partner angrily, “Don’t give me that bullshit, Connor! I saw you two talking with each other like best buds!”

Connor looked up LED spinning yellow again, “Are you jealous, lieutenant?”

Hank banged his hand on the table blushing slightly, “No!” (maybe yes) “It’s just strange seeing you two getting along so well! What the hell happened!?”

Connor looked up to the ceiling, watching the dust falling down, “…Nothing…” he didn’t say anything for a few seconds, “we are just being civil to each other. Wasn’t that the point of his transfer? To get along better with androids?” Hank looked at the android stunned, Connor looking back at him defensively, “He worked hard on his behavior, you should show him some respect, lieutenant, please.”

Yes, something was definitely going on.

Before Hank could anything more, he heard Tina’s voice booming loudly through the room.

“Gavin! You’re finally here! Almost thought you were hiding.” Tina laughed loudly.

“Shut up, Tina,” answered Gavin.

Hank turned around with his chair, looking at the detective. He watched the two adults hug each other tightly, Gavin’s face hidden behind Tina’s hair. When they parted the two were smiling at each other happily.

“God, you’re making me sick with your muchy-muchy stuff.” Gavin was stroking his neck awkwardly, almost looking embarrassed. Tina hit him on the back, Reed stumbling slightly from the force. He looked up at her pissed. Tina only laughed.

“It’s good to have your back, really, Gavin! I missed your angry face.” Gavin looked down, if Hank didn’t know any better he would say that the bastard was blushing like a little school girl.

“We saw each other last weekend…” mumbled the detective. God, he hated being the center of attention. He could feel the stares of the other co-workers on his back. He already missed the quietness of his car. If it wouldn’t be for Tina he would have waited for his partner to show up before walking into the police station. Fuck, he sounded like a little kid...

“So what?” Tina’s voice ripped him out of his thoughts and he looked up at his smiling friend. He returned it with a small smile. Tina leaned towards him slightly to whisper in his ear, “Anyway, where is big bad? Did you lost him on the way?”

Gavin put his hands in his pockets of his jacket, his eyes looking around the office without meeting anyone’s eyes, “he told me he wanted to take care of something before coming here. Don’t ask me what, most likely some robo-shit,” mumbled Gavin like he didn’t care at all were his partner was. Tina looked at him fondly before shaking her head.

“You really never change. Maybe you should stop being so damned stupid. What was it called, tsun-something?”

Gavin looked at her angrily ears turning red from embarrassment, “I’m not- whatever…” he turned around and walked in the direction of Fowler’s office, the man already waiting for him in his little glass-room.

He stopped in front of Connor and Hank’s desk. He looked down at the android. For a moment Hank thought, Reed was going to hit the android but the detective only put his hand down on Connor’s desk looking fondly at the android without trying to smile. Connor didn’t even try to hide his smile, beaming up at the detective.

“Nice to see you again, detective. Did you sleep enough the last two days?” asked Connor. Gavin grumbled in respond looking guiltily away from the android, “So, a ‘No’.”

Gavin looked down at the android with a dark face, but not really trying to look angry at all, “Shut up, tin-can. It’s not like I tried to sleep. If it makes you feel better, I slept at least six hours yesterday according to Nines.”

Hank looked up when he heard the name. ‘Nines? Who the hell was insane enough to spent a night with the angry detective. But for some reason the name was ringing a bell in Hank’s head. Did he hear the name before…?

Connor smiled fondly at Gavin, “Thank you for telling me, detective Reed.”

Gavin scratched his neck again, looking away from the puppy dog eyes the android was giving him. They were so different from Nines. “Whatever,” he mumbled.

Gavin stopped scratching his neck and put his left hand down again on Connor’s table. That’s when Hank saw the ring on Gavin’s hand, shimmering a faint blue. Hank could feel his eyes widening. What the fuck, was that a fucking engagement ring on the detectives hand!?

No way… no fucking way! Who was dumb enough to want to marry the fuck boy, named Gavin Reed!

Gavin felt the lieutenant’s eyes on him and turned halfway to him, he looked down to where Hank was looking at.

“Is that a fucking engagement ring?” came Hank’s flabbergasted voice.

Reed eyes widened and he hid the ring behind his other hand, the ring behind his hand was turning a faint yellow, indicating Gavin’s nervous state. He looked down at the man angrily, “It’s none of your fucking business, old man!” hissed Gavin, meeting his eyes coldly. He turned back to Connor giving him a smirk, “Sorry but I have to go, Con. I can’t stand the smell of alcohol.”

Connor looked at him disapproving, letting the detective go but not without telling him to get along better with his co-workers. Gavin only waved to the android half-assed and walked to the breakroom to make himself a cup of coffee. (He didn’t care if Fowler was waiting for him in his little glass-room. He needed his damn cup of coffee)

Just when Hank though his day couldn’t get any stranger, a second figure walked into the office. He looked shocked at the android standing at the door of the room looking around, his LED spinning yellow while scanning the faces of the other officers. He stopped when his eyes met Hanks. He walked over to the two man stopping in front of Connor’s desk.

Hank still couldn’t believe what he saw. The android almost looked exactly like Connor. The only difference were his blues eyes. He also had wider shoulders and was a few inched taller than the android sitting at the desk.

Wait…

Wait…

He know that face. Looking down he saw the words on the androids white and black jacket. ‘RK900’-

900…

Hank could feel his heart stop. He saw the android, that almost shot him and Connor, talking to him like he never held a damned gun at his head. Hank wanted to hear what the two androids were talking about, but the only thing he could concentrate on was his loud heartbeat.

He know that many androids woke up after the revolution but he never though that he would see this android again, not after thinking they killed the thing. Shit he didn’t know what to say.

Connor looked over to the man and touched his hands lightly. Hank looked up surprised, meeting Connor’s worried eyes, “I’m sorry, lieutenant, I should have told you about RK900. He woke up after the revolution when Markus found him in the CyberLife tower. He Doesn’t really remember anything before he woke up.”

Hank looked surprised.

Oh…

Oh…

That right. The android most likely did all that because of the program and his mission. Hank shouldn’t give him the fault about their violent first meeting.

Sitting up in his seat, Hank held out his hand. The android looked down at it for a moment before taking it, smiling slightly at the man. “It’s nice to meet you, ehm…”

“Please call me, Nines, lieutenant.” Answered the android, his voice slightly deeper than Connors, “Like Connor said, I don’t really remember what happened before my awakening, but I’m sorry about what happened between us. I hope we can still get along.”

“Don’t worry, kid. It’s a thing of the past,” chuckled Hank. He let go of the androids hand. He stopped moving for a moment when he registered the androids words.

Wait… Nines?

Hank looked up at the android shocked. But the android was already excusing himself from the couple heading in the direction of the breakroom.

Not even trying to hide his curiosity the older man stood up and leaned over the desk towards Connor. Connor looked at him surprised, “’Nines’… like in the ‘Nines’ who apparently watched Reed sleeping?”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure we are talking about the same Reed. You know the one who is in the breakroom making himself a cup of coffee while an android with such a cold stare that it could rival the fucking Antarctic??” Hank tried to hold his voice down but at the end, he still could feel several officers staring at him.

Connor looked at him disapproving, “That wasn’t a really nice thing to tell about Nines.” Hank looked at the android frustrated, “But yes, he and detective Reed have a close relationship.

“ _’Close relationship’_? Is he fucking best buds now with the android or what?”

Connor looked at him, his face giving nothing away, “Yes, ‘ _something like that’_ ”

Hank’s hand gripped the end of his desk more firmly, looking at Connor with calculating eyes, “Is there something you’re not telling me, Connor?”

Connor dipped his head slightly to the side, smiling, “I don’t think so, lieutenant,” his face screamed _lie_.

Hank looked up when he saw the two man walking out of the breakroom. Walking a bit too closely. He could see Reed laughing at something the android said. Nines looking at him with a fond smile, his LED a calming blue. He watched the two man enter Fowler’s office.

Yes, something was going on. And Hank was going to find out what.


	2. Yellow...you mean like my anxiety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin having some hard times with his feelings.

Gavin and Nines walked out of the Fowler’s office. Reed looked up when he felt Nines stare. Gavin smirked and walked around the android to his desk.

“What’s wrong, Tin-can? You running to hot? Nines.exe stopped or some shit?” the man sat down at his desk, running a hand over his desk, feeling the dust that settled there in his absence. Gavin would never say it aloud but he missed his desk. The chair was adjusted perfectly to his high and he could put his feet up on his desk, something he couldn’t do at the desk in the other department he worked at for over a year.

Gavin turned around in his chair when he felt Nines shadow looming over him, “I was just processing my new workplace. There is… much to take in.” Nines looked around with his cold eyes, meeting some stares from the other officers. He ignored them and instead leaned down to the shorter man so he could whisper in his ear, “I’m sure I will feel at home in no time, right detective?”

Gavin leaned away from him and looked up pissed and blushing to his ears at the android above him, “Don’t do that! You know how sensitive my ears are,” hissed the detective, not taking his eyes of the android.

Nines smirked at his reaction, “Of course I know, that why I did it.” Nines walked around and sat down on the desk opposite from Gavin.

“Asshole…”

“Meat sack.”

Gavin looked up at the android, his angry mask slipping to reveal a fond look directed at the tall android. Gavin cough awkwardly and looked down at his desk, “I-I hope you won’t feel too much out of place. I k-know that this isn’t like your previous workplace but I-“

He stopped rambling when he heard Nines calm voice (some would say it sounded cold, but Gavin liked his dark voice) it calmed him down instantly, “You know that I analyzed the department thoroughly before deciding to ask for transfer. I’ll be able to work just as precisely as in the old department. So please don’t worry.”

Gavin still wasn’t satisfied with the answer. He know they talked about the topic a lot but he still couldn’t settle down with Nines answer. No matter how he looked at it Gavin felt like he forced the android to transfer to his department. The android could work alone just fine (he did so afterall, before Gavin got transferred to his department and selected as his partner) Gavin felt like he was holding his partner back. If it weren’t for Gavin the android wouldn’t be here looking after Gavin’s ass like some babysitter.

Nines looked up when he felt his partner’s emotional turmoil, “Gavin, do you want to talk-“

Gavin got up from his seat and smiled at Nines forcefully. Nines looked at him impassively, “I’ll talk to Tina for bit. You can, uh, look over the cases Fowler gave us,” before Nines could answer him the detective was already moving along. Nines clicked his tongue, a bad habit he picked up from Officer Tina.

Nines followed the detective with his eyes only looking away when he arrived at the officer’s desk. Turning around he pressed his hand against the screen, accessing to the case files. Downloading the data and analyzing it only took a minute. Standing up he walked over to his partner who was having a hot discussing with Officer Tina about whether coffee tasted better with or without sugar.

“How can you say that! Only with sugar you can drink coffee. Everything else is unnecessary,” grumbled Gavin as if to prove her he drank out of his cup. Nines analyzed the coffee. It was already cold.

“Yes, but only a bit and not half the cup!” answered Tina looking at him with blazing eyes, “I can smell the sugar in your cup from here, Reed. Disgusting.”

Gavin held his cup tightly to his chest, as if protecting it from her bad words, “there is nothing wrong with a little bit too much sugar…” he sounded like a kicked puppy, “right Nines?” he looked up at his partner who looked impassively down at him.

Before Gavin could do anything Nines put his finger in Gavin’s cup and putting it in his mouth, analyzing the data. Gavin yelped not expecting the androids move, “Officer Tina is right, there is an unusual high percentage of sugar in this cup. Your sweet tooth never fails to surprise me, detective. It also isn’t healthy to consume so much sugar.”

“Shut up, Tin-can,” mumbled Gavin into his cup, not looking at the two traitors. One day at his old department and he already wanted to take a day off. Hey, that’s a new record!

Nines put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder getting the detectives attention, “I downloaded the new case files. We should head out now if you want to make any process today, detective.”

Gavin stood up pissed, “Yes, yes. Let’s do this. See you later, Tina.”

“Good luck, asshole!” they both showed the middle finger at each other while grinning. Tina watched the two man walk out of the office, the android walking behind the detective like a shadow. No, more like a protective pit bull. Tina chuckled at her own thoughts.

Yes, definitive like a protective pit bull.

-

Gavin was sitting in his car running his hands over his head. He felt exhausted, no cross that, he felt dead. Getting not enough sleep for two days wasn’t doing him any good. Maybe he should really take a day off. Fuck, he couldn’t do that not after just moving back into the department. He didn’t want the other officers to think he was weak or unqualified. He wouldn’t let Nines down.

He didn’t want Nines to feel disappointed in him. Nines doesn’t need someone who is weak.

Fuck! Get it together Reed! He could feel his anxiety crawling up his chest. He hated feeling so useless.

He looked down at his hand were the ring was glowing a faint yellow-red. Shit! He didn’t want Nines to feel his emotion. Calm down, Reed. Calm down, don’t be such a pussy! He looked up when the door was pulled open strongly and Nines sat down next to him. He saw the android’s LED spinning yellow and he knew the android noticed his…feelings.

Stupid ring…

He looked down again at the ring it settled on a yellow color. At least the red was gone.

“Are you alright, Gavin?” Nines asked with an almost cold voice but Gavin heard the worried undertone.

“Yes, just tired from work. The last case was really… bloody.” mumbled Gavin starting the car and driving in the direction of his apartment. He could feel Nines staring at him, analyzing his every expression.

Nines looked away trying to relax his body. Even after almost a year being a full deviant it still was hard for him to relax his body. He tried anyway because he know that Gavin liked to see his body not stiff against the car seat. _“It makes me nervous! Looking at your stiff body being all…stiff. At least try to look comfortable or I’ll go nuts!”_

Nines smiled at the memory. It was only two weeks after their partnership started. Gavin still insisted that he didn’t like his ‘ _trash-ass’_ as he called it, but they tolerated each other presence. Even then, Nines thought that Gavin scowling face was cute, even when he still at the time didn’t know what the new feeling was he was experimenting around the angry detective.

Yes, indeed some fond memories.

He looked back at the detective who looked tired. He didn’t even have to analyze his face to see the dark bags under his eyes.

“I’m so tired. I’ll sleep for a century when we are finally home.”

_Home_. Nines LED flickered yellow for a moment. Even though they weren’t living together officially (Nines still had his own apartment a few minutes away from Gavin’s) Nines spent most of his time at the detective’s apartment, only going home to pick something up. He liked Gavin’s apartment it was much more lived into and warmer than his own.

It was nice thinking of Gavin’s apartment as their home.

Maybe he should talk with Gavin about moving in officially. This way he could also take better care of the detective.

Setting up his mind, he reminded himself about speaking with the detective about the topic.

When they pulled up to the multistory house, it was already 11:13. He needed to get the detective into bed so he had at least 6 hours of sleep. Knowing the man, it will most likely be harder to accomplish than necessary.

Opening the door both walked up the many stairs. Gavin grumbled like always about the broken elevator. Arriving at the door the shorter man opened the door (but not without failing three times trying to get the key in the lock). Pulling the door open, they were immediately greeted by the black cat, circling around Gavin’s feet like a shadow.

Smiling the detective picked the furry ball up and hugging the cat to his chest, “Nice to see you too, asshole.” They walked into the apartment Gavin putting the cat down on the sofa. She meowed at the man, demanding his full attention. Gavin petted her a few times before standing up fully and walking into the bedroom.

Nines followed him, watching the man change into a t-shirt and sweatpants for bed. His LED blinking a faint yellow when he saw Gavin’s exposed chest before it was hidden again behind the t-shirt. Nines never got tired seeing the man naked (preferably under him).

“Wanna take a picture? It lasts longer.” Gavin smirked at the tall android.

The android didn’t move from his spot still looking passively at the man, “I don’t need to take pictures of you, Gavin. I have hundreds of terabits of the times we were together stored in my memory bank. But if you would like I wouldn’t mind having some more preferably of the two of us having se-“

“S-stop right there, tin-can! Jesus, it’s too late for this shit…” Gavin had a hand on his face hiding the blush under it. Ignoring the android, he walked over to the bed and laid down cuddling into the blanket. He looked up almost shyly to the stiff android in the corner of the room, “well, you coming or you wanna stand there all night watching me like a creep from a bad horror movie.”

Sighing fondly the android also got rid of his clothes. Only in his boxers, he walked over to the bed Gavin already moved over to make space for the taller man. Lying down he instantly wrapped his arms around the human. His LED spinning yellow while he analyzed the skin under his fingers. He felt some old scars already knowing every position where they dotted the detectives body. The detective’s heartbeat was faster than normal.

“Y-you know… if you want to… we could-“

“We are not having sex in your state, Gavin. Try to be a good boy and sleep.”

The detective grumbled blushing all the way up to his ears, “stupid tin-can…”

Nines smiled softly, “I love you too, Gavin.”

The heartbeat quickening under his fingers.

“W-Whatever…” grumbled the man blushing even harder if that was even possible.

He wanted to touch the man but he know that Gavin needed to sleep. Willing his own excitement down he wrapped his arms tighter around him. He waited for the man’s breath to slow down indicating that he fallen asleep before Nines went into sleep-mode.

It really felt like home.


	3. Soft blue...you mean like the sky in autumn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines remembering some fond memories.

Hank looked up from his desk when Reed and his new (or rather old) Partner walked into the room. Reed was laughing at something he said, while moving his arms around wildly. Hank rolled his eyes at the man. He was behaving like a stupid newbie, all excited and happy. Hank didn’t see the detective this happy for a long time, he couldn’t even remember the last time he saw him genuinely smile and not the stupid arrogant smirk he showed everybody before his transfer.

Leaning his head on his hand, he watched the two walking over to their desks. Nines most have noticed his stare. His LED pulsing yellow before looking over to the lieutenant with cold eyes.

Hank averted his eyes.

This was stupid. Why did he feel so out of place suddenly? It had already been three days since Reed was back at the department and not once did he tried to start a fight with any of the androids in the precinct (he once had a rather loud discussion with Chris about some different views on a case but it was stopped by Nines before it got too bad). It was almost like the tall android knew about Reed’s emotions, always noticing instantly when the detective was having a hard time holding back his emotions. And the strangest thing was, that Reed didn’t even stop the android from comforting him.

Hank found it disgusting how sweet it was (he never thought he would ever describe something about Reed as sweet. The asshole was everything but not sweet. Disgusting.).

He tried to ask Connor about Reed’s strange behavior but the android was blocking out every question about the detective. It was driving Hank insane.

There was also the matter about the engagement ring on Reed’s finger.

He didn’t even want to open that can of cookies. His head always began to hurt just thinking about some insane person willing to marry Gavin Reed. Only assholes like Reed could put up with someone…well, like Reed. The man didn’t even know what feelings were. He most likely kicked kitten in his spare time for fun (okay maybe not that bad!).

How Nines could work with the detective was a mystery for him. Hell, the android even transferred here just to continue working with the detective.

But even though Hank hated to admit it, Reed and his android were a good team. A few times, he heard Tina and Connor talk about the many cases the two man solved, some of them real head-breakers.  
In the end, Hank didn’t care who Reed’s partner was as long as he shows results.

Hank looked back at the strange team. Reed was sitting at his desk the android hovering over him (a bit too closely) like a shadow. The androids chest was touching Reed’s back, but the detective didn’t seem bothered by the close proximity. Hank’s eye twitched.

Could it be…?

Hank shook his head. Reed and an android? Haha, right… Reed would rather eat raw meat before even thinking about kissing an android. There was no way he was potentially engaged to the damn machine.

Turning back around he dismissed the stupid thought and focused on his work again. God, he hated paperwork.

-

Nines knew that the lieutenant was watching them like some vulture waiting for their next meal. Nines tried to ignore the constant gaze following them around. He didn’t want to worry Reed who was still obvious about the lieutenant’s suspicion gaze.

It wouldn’t do any good telling Gavin about it. It would only end up in a fight between the two man and that wouldn’t be good for the detective’s reputation in the department that slowly began to get better.

He noticed Gavin’s effort to get along with his co-workers. Of course, he still behaved like a little brat some time, but he tried not to start a fight with any of them. Gavin also began to drink less coffee, but he failed at it miserably and gave up on it only after two days.

Nines was still happy about Gavin’s effort to be more social. He knew the man had a hard time even speaking with people without pulling up his walls, so he wouldn’t be hurt. Seeing the man at ease while speaking with Tina and not caring about the other people around him, made his heart flutter in a strange way.

He loved seeing Gavin smile. He still remembered the first time he saw the detective smile:

_It was almost autumn and Reed was sitting on one of the benched outside the police station. It already had been one month and a half since he got transferred. Nines already know about the detective’s interest in him, his sensor picking up the fast heart beat every time he saw the android or the blush that travelled up to his ears when he noticed Nines staring at him._

_In that moment, Gavin was blushing too, holding his cup (of course full of coffee) to his lips and looking determined away from the android starring at him. Nines wanted to touch Gavin’s cheek so he could tell how hot there were. He couldn’t keep his eyes of the detective, once again analyzing every corner of his face and saving it forever in his memory-bank._

_“Do you want to say something, tin-can? Or you just gonna stare at me all day, like some creepy old man.” Grumbled the detective still not meeting the android’s eyes._

_“I’m only analyzing your body, detective,” said Nines truthfully. His LED spinning strongly when he saw the blush rising on the man’s face. Nines felt his thirium-pump stutter. He checked his bio-components but didn’t notice anything wrong._

_“God! D-Don’t say strange things, robo-ass!” yelled Gavin into his cup turning his head away from the android._

_Nines still felt a slight pressure on his chest, the feeling not overly uncomfortable. He didn’t understand what happening to him. Maybe he should visit CyberLife to get himself checked. It would be a shame to get broken so soon, he didn’t want to leave the detective alone. His thirium-pump stuttering again thinking about the man getting hurt because he wasn’t there._

_Nines pushed his thoughts away when he heard Reed’s voice._

_“You okay, Tin-can? Or did you finally break. Hehe.” Gavin smirked his hand wrapping around his car keys in his jacket pocket nervously while he looked up at the android with lidden eyes._

_“Don’t worry, detective Reed. My bio-components are working fine,” Nines wanted to go on but an orange-red leaf that was stuck in Reed’s hair caught his intention. It was a small leaf from one of the trees around the police station. The detective didn’t seem to have noticed the leaf stuck in his hair. Before he could calculate the best approach, Nines body moved on his own. Slowly rising his hand, he tried to pull the leaf out of the soft brown hair but the man moved his head away when he noticed the android hovering over him._

_Gavin looked up to the android with wide eyes, “W-what the fuck, toaster!? What do you want?!”_

_Nines looked at him in slight confusion, “I only wanted to pull a leaf out of your hair, detective Reed.”_

_Gavin blushed moving a hand through his hair feeling the leaf before pulling it out, he blushed madly with the leaf in his hand, not knowing what to say after he reacted to extremely to the android’s closeness._

_Once again, Nines body moved before he could stop himself, his hand wandering up to the detective’s hair. He wanted to know if it really felt as soft as it looked. Gavin body went stock still, when he felt the android’s hand stroking his hair softly._

_Nines didn’t know why he did that. He saw warning_ signs _around his eyes, his body running hot. Still, Nines didn’t stop stroking the soft hair, the sensors on his hands picking up every strand of hair_ , his eyes capturing the setting sun shining down on the brown hair almost turning it a reddish color.

_Nines felt his thirium-pump stutter and pick up when he saw the soft smile on the detective’s face he tried to hide behind his empty coffee cup._

Nines was pulled out of the memory when he felt Gavin’s hand resting on his own. Nines was still hovering over the detective, looking at the computer screen were a case file was open. Gavin’s hand was casually resting on his, softly stroking his knuckles with his thump. Gavin didn’t seem to really notice what he did, still going on about their case.

“-and the woman didn’t even said anything important, just going on about her husband who apparently didn’t know _‘how to close the front door behind him’_ or something! God, I can still hear her voice in my head, Nines!  I’ll have nightmares about her annoying voice!” moaned the detective, putting his other hand on his face and gripping Nines hand tighter.

Nines smiled putting his hand on the detectives shoulder, massaging him softly. He heard Gavin sight contently under him, relaxing under his grip, “I’m sure it wasn’t so bad, you’re just exaggerating, Gavin. It’s something you’re really good at.”

Gavin glared at him from the corner of his eyes, “You wanna pick a fight, toaster?” sighed the detective, still enjoying the massage to much too really get angry at the android.

Nines leaned down, surprising the detective who leaned back slightly, “maybe later when we’re alone, but the _fight_ would be rather one-sided,” Nines smirked when he saw the shorter man blush.

Gavin smirked at the android tried to look smug but failing miserably with his cheeks red like a tomato, “Haha, we’ll see. Maybe I’ll finally see your body getting weak for once.”

“Please, detective, my body wouldn’t get tired even after _fighting_ with you for two days. I should also remind you about the one time you fell asleep in the middle of it because you were too exhausted after three rounds.”

“Alright! Alright! J-just stop talking, stupid toaster…”Gavin grumbled cheeks still red. He turned around ignoring the android with determination but still holding the android’s hand, stroking it softly. Nines LED spinning a soft blue like the ring on Gavin’s finger.

The android smiled at the detective’s adorable behavior.

Red was one of his favorite colors on Gavin.


	4. Red... you mean the fucking blush on my face?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I hope you liked it. I'll maybe add another chapter (or not). I also planed on writing a prequel but we'll see about that, it depends on you guys really.  
> Anyway, see you soon!

Hank was drinking his third cup of coffee (it was only 10am), while feeling Connor’s disapproving gaze on him. For two days, all he did was paperwork. It was driving him insane, more than Reed’s sudden mood swing from ‘angry boy’ to ‘not so angry boy’.

Like always, Reed was sitting at his desk, feet resting on it, and also suffering the disapproving gaze of his android. The detective was playing something on his phone, some kind of dating-game or so Connor told him. Even from here, Hank could hear male voices coming from Reed’s phone, saying some corny shit about loving the character he was playing.

“Please stop playing on your phone, detective, I can’t stand the boring pick-up lines anymore,” said Nines coldly, not once looking away from the detective.

“Wait damned, I almost got my dream man to go on a date with me…” answered Gavin distracted, not noticing or caring about the cold gaze on him.

“Reed,” Nines voice got even colder, “your _dream man_ can wait for you till you’re finished with your work.”

Gavin looked up, smirking at the android with a shit-eating grin, “What? You jealous, tin can?”

Nines LED was spinning yellow. Without saying something he got up from his seat and walked over to the detective. Gavin watched him nervously totally forgetting about the phone in his hand were the male voice was still going on about the date. Nines laid a hand on the back of Gavin’s chair leaning down slightly, so he was hovering more closely over the man, “I just remembered something I wanted to discuss with you about, detective,” Nines smile was cold as ice, “Please follow me.”

Gavin looked back at him with a nervous grin, “W-wait you can’t be serious- hey!” before the man could go on the android grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Hank watched the two go and saw Fowler shaking his head in his office at the two man.

He looked over to Connor, “What the fuck was that?”

Connor’s LED was pulsing yellow for a moment before settling back, “If I heard Nines correctly he wanted to talk with detective Reed about something.”

Hank grumbled and leaned towards the android with dark eyes, “Come on, Connor! Don’t give me that bullshit! Something is going on between those two assholes and I want to know what!”

Connor looked at him warmly, “If you really want to know, why don’t you ask detective Reed about it. I’m sure he isn’t trying to hide _it_.”

“As if he would ever tell me the truth…” Hank got up from his desk slowly walking in the direction of the parking lot. Connor turned around to the lieutenant with wide eyes.

“Where are you going, Hank?”

“Break. I need some fresh air. I’ll be back in a minute.” Mumbled the older man, waving his hand slightly. Connor nodded turning back to his desk already continuing writing his report on their latest case.

Hank sighed slowly walking down the corridor the cup of coffee still in his hand. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to hear the annoying screeching sound. He stopped in his steps when he heard someone moan.

“C-Come on, Nines! Not here!” came Gavin’s annoying voice. The android just chuckled before another soft sigh came from the detective.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have played with your phone all day, ignoring me, while lazing around.” Said Nines his voice even colder than before.

“So you were really jeal-mhhh!”

Are they fighting?

Not wanting to deal with Reed’s bullshit, Hank walked around the corner to stop the detective from doing anything stupid that most likely ended with his ass being kicked around.

But what he saw wasn’t a bloody Reed fighting of a pissed android. No, not at all.

Gavin was leaning on the wall heavily, panting like his life depended on it while the android was sucking on his neck. Reed hands were gripping the android tightly only being able to stand upright because of hand that was holding the man by the hip while the other one traveled up the detective’s t-shirt.

Gavin moaned again, when the android bit down on his neck, living a light mark behind. Gavin tried to muffle his sounds pressing his face against the androids shoulder.

“Nines…” sighed Gavin gripping the android’s jacket tighter.

Well, Hank already knew what his next nightmare was going to be about.

Not wanting to alard the two man of his presence he tried to move back around the corner, but of course (like in some bad horror movie) he walked on a plastic bag, that some asshole threw away, which rustled under his feet loudly.

Instantly the two man looked up at the sound. Nines LED pulsing red for a moment, his body moving in front of Gavin as if he wanted to shield him from potential harm. When Nines registered Hank his LED turned yellow, observing the man silently.

Gavin was hiding behind the android, his head leaning on Nines shoulder. The detective groaned darkly. His hands were still gripping the androids jacket tightly, not being able to let go.

“You got to be fucking kidding me…!” mumbled Gavin under his breath, hiding his blushing face in Nines neck. Almost automatically, Nines’s hand moved up to Gavin’s hair stroking it calmly, his LED still spinning yellow.

Hank wanted to disappear (somewhere far away. Maybe to the new bakery down the street, he heard they had wonderful donuts). The whole situation was too awkward for his old heart. Nines wasn’t helping at all with his cold eyes boring into him, ordering Hank to forget about what he saw.

“I’m sorry you had to see this, lieutenant,” said Nines coldly, “I didn’t think that someone was going to follow us.”

Hank caught into his fist, looking away, “H-how about we just forget about this.”

“That would be fine with me,” said Nines back, still holding Gavin close to him who was uncharacteristically silent.

“Just please, try to keep it in your pants while you’re at work or I will have to tell Fowler about this,” grumbled Hank, already turning away, wanting to get away as fast as possible. God, where was Connor when you need him!

“Yes, of course.”

Hank could hear Gavin hissing something angrily at the android. That’s right he almost forgot. Stopping, Hank turned slightly around looking back at the couple. Gavin finally showed his face, still red from his embarrassment or something else, that Hank didn’t want to think about, “By the way, congratulation.”

Nines smiled warmly at the lieutenant, holding his _partner_ (god, now the word had a different ring to it) closely to chest, “Thank you! We’ll hand around invitation cards to our wedding soon. We would be happy if you were able to come too.”

Hank smirked back, “Sure, I could never miss this. It’s not everyday that the Gavin Reed is getting married.”

Gavin looked at him darkly about to rain down some colorful curses at the older man but Nines’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. Gavin looked up at the android, blushing when he saw the fond smile on his face. Gavin put his hands in his pockets looking everywhere but the two man standing around him, “Yeah, Connor would be happy if you would come too…” mumbled Gavin.

Hank smiled warmly at the couple scratching his neck awkwardly. Even Hank saw how sweet the two were together. He could almost see fucking flowers blooming around the pair in the background. God, they were behaving like love-struck birds (which they were). “I’m going back inside. Still have a report to write.”

Walking away, he heard Nines wishing him good luck.

Sitting back down in front of his desk, he sighed loudly rubbing his hands over his face. He looked over at Connor who was watching him (more like analyzing).

“You knew. You knew all along,” grumbled Hank.

Connor’s LED flickered a dark blue before he smiled, “I’m sorry, Hank but it really wasn’t my position to tell you. I also promised Gavin not to tell anyone about his engagement with Nines. I quote: _‘I’ll tell everyone myself, I’m not some damned pussy, Con!’”_ imitated Connor, his voice sounding exactly like Gavin’s. It creeped Hank out to no end.

Hank leaned his head on his hand looking over to Reed’s empty desk, “when the fuck did you two got so friendly with each other, anyway.”

The androids LED flickered again most likely searching his memory, “Gavin needed someone to talk to after finding out about his feelings for Nines. We just happened to meet in a Café one time, and I talked with him,” he put a hand on his chin looking up, “at the time Nines still wasn’t a complete deviant, still struggling with his emotions and his program. After finding out who Nines was I met up with Gavin regularly helping him with his problems.”

“W-when did you meet with him? I can’t remember you ever being away from home…” Hank looked down trying to remember Connor saying he was going to go out to meet some friends.

“I’m sorry, Hank but Gavin insisted that I wouldn’t tell you. I used shopping to buy groceries for an excuse to meet up with Gavin and sometimes with Tina too.” Connor looked down. Looking like a kicked puppy.

Hank sighed, running a hand through his silver hair, “Whatever, I’m not angry or anything,” the smile that Connor gave him in response almost blinded him.

Both man looked up when Reed and his android walked in, Reed avoiding Hank’s desk like the plague. Nines looked over at them smiling almost cockily at them.

Hank sighed again. Yes, Nines really was the perfect partner for Reed.

God, he could almost hear the wedding bells, or maybe that was just his handy vibrating loudly in his pant pocket.


End file.
